The Daily Life of a Butler: Daniel
by HanaMashimoto
Summary: An insight on the life of the royal family. Prince Ren and Princess Harumi's life in the castle, through Daniel's eyes of course. Daniel's POV.


**Author's Note:** This is my second shot at writing a story about one of the characters in My Forged Wedding. I've been playing Ren Shibasaki's story and I find him to be one of the most romantic character in My Forged Wedding. This story is from the point of view of his butler - Daniel. Without further ado, enjoy!

Ren X MC (Harumi)

* * *

**Title:** The Daily Life of a Butler

* * *

The sun's rays shone brightly throughout the castle windows, creating beautiful shadows across the soft mahogany carpet. I stopped what I was doing and cast a quick glance outside one of the window, admiring the beauty of the castle's magnificent rose garden. A small smile graced my lips. Ahh.. the rose garden. The famous rose garden of the royal family, made for the Queen and future queens in the family. A new breed of rose was invented for princess Harumi by our royal senior gardener just last spring. I glimpsed down at the colourful rose garden below and a particular rose caught my eye. A white rose - princess Harumi's rose. I reminisced back to last year. A small white bud, whom everyone thought wouldn't last, blossomed into full bloom after a horrible rain due to her tender, gentle and kind nature after being protected by her umbrella.

Shaking out of my reverie, I went back to my task at hand. Running around the castle this early in the morning, is really taking a toll on me. _I'm definitely not getting any younger. _Just then, I saw the main reason why I was kept constantly busy.

"My prince!" I shouted, catching my master's attention. Sweat beaded around my forehead. I jogged towards the said prince and took a few deep breaths. I noticed a look of irritation formed on my master's face. I wondered what was wrong.

"Are you in need of anything, Daniel?" a hint of annoyance in prince Ren's voice. "It better be good. I'm in a hurry," he said while tapping his foot impatiently on the soft carpet.

I blinked a few times, surprised. It was rare to see his master this agitated. I wonder why? I took out my notebook with haste and continued, "V-Very well, my prince. It's about tomorrow's schedule. The neighbouring kingdom's prince will be coming for a meeting which will be scheduled in the afternoon and -"

However, I was cut short when prince Ren brushed past me hastily. I turned around in astonishment and instantly, the answer was clear. There stood princess Harumi in her spotted pajamas, looking really fatigue. She clutched her shawl tightly around her shoulders and held onto the castle walls for support. She looked really frail and fragile that my heart went out to her. "Oh my... princess!" I said in surprise.

"Why are you out here, Harumi?" a look of worry marred the prince's face. "Weren't you resting in our bedchamber?"

Harumi coughed vehemently before answering, "I just want to get some hot milk from the kitchen. I'm craving for it, actually."

"I was just about to fetch that for you," Ren sighed, exasperated.

"Well... you were slow, my love. Moreover, I needed some exercise. You always make me stay cooped up inside our bedchamber. It's boring in there," she pouted.

Ren crossed his arms and gave his fiancée a fierce stare. "I won't allow you to roam the castle in your current state. I want you well, Harumi. Now, please stay inside and rest." Harumi was about to protest when Ren said in a begging voice, "I will do anything you ask. It hurts me to watch you like this. Please, Harumi?"

Harumi watched her fiancé curiously before giggling, "Oh, alright! Spoil sport. I will do what you ask. In return, please bring me to Kyoto again Ren."

"You mean you want me to cosplay again?" chuckled Ren, looking at Harumi with affection.

"Opps! You found out," Harumi laughed softly before she coughed forcefully.

I watched prince Ren scooped princess Harumi up bridal style and walked briskly away. I can still hear their lively banters hollowing down the hallway. My ears perked up at their last conversation.

"I have never been this worried before. Someday you'll give me a heart attack if you keep this up Harumi," uttered prince Ren.

A gentle laughter followed soon after, "but that goes to show that you love me."

"Very much, love. Very much."

I gave myself a small smile. All my life working as a butler in the royal family, I have never seen prince Ren so flustered and worried before. _Love does change a man. _Oh well... I shall come back at a later time then. I checked my clock watch and hurried off in the opposite direction. So much things to do, so little time.

* * *

Four years later...

Oof! Something, or rather someone suddenly bumped into me. "Eek!" a small squeak was heard. Eek? I glanced down and noticed a bright mop of bright blond hair and sighed.

"Where are you going, my princess?" I asked the young toddler.

She looked up at me and beamed, "Dan Dan! Find mama and papa."

I chuckled at the way she pronounced my name. I kneeled in front of the princess and gave her a smile, "Let's go find them together, princess Tsukiko."

"Okay!" she giggled and grinned in return.

And that was how we spent the whole afternoon. The both of us searched high and low for both her His and Her Highness. I took a quick glimpse at Princess Tsukiko. _She really look like His Highness more and more each passing day. _She looked more like His Highness in physical appearance - her soft bright blond hair which falls and curls around her shoulders and her always fair skin. Even after she played in the sun, her skin stayed fair. The most magnificent feature on her was her eyes. It was the colour of the darkened moon. It shone bright grey when she was happy. It was really endearing to watch her run around in her tiny pretty dress. Her energy definitely came from Her Highness Harumi. That was a given.

I could not help but to reminisce back to three years ago, when Her Highness Harumi brought princess Tsukiko into the world on a clear full moon, which then gave birth to her name. _Tsukiko. _Moon child.

I myself was worried but His Highness was wrecked with apprehension when he heard the mother of his coming child screamed in pain. My master would walk up and down the hallway trying to distract himself from barging into the room and roar at everyone, including the midwife. The expressionless king became so emotional when it comes to his wife.

I was jolted back to reality when Princess Tsukiko shrieked gaily and ran up to her parents. I took in my surroundings and realised that we were in the rose garden.

"Tsukiko!" gasped Ren, surprised. He caught his princess in his arms as she sprang towards him.

"Papa!" giggled Tsukiko. "Mama! Find you with Dan Dan," Tsukiko turned and pointed her chubby hands at me.

Both of them turned their attention towards me and I bowed low, greeting them. "Your Highnesses. I bumped into princess Tsukiko in the hallway and we came out together searching for Your Highness," I smiled warmly when I caught princess Tsukiko covering her mouth, giggling.

Harumi looked at Tsukiko and smiled before laughing softy. "Is that so?" asked Harumi. "I bet she's skipping her nap time again. Thank you for looking after her Daniel. We appreciate it very much, aren't we Ren?"

Ren gave a small nod before casting his gaze down at his child. "Tsukiko... what must you say to Daniel after he's helped you out?"

Princess Tsukiko's eyes went wide, as if having forgotten an important duty, looked up at me from His Highness's arm and said, "Thank you berry much, Dan Dan."

The look on her face made my heart warm instantly and I quickly bowed. "I am honoured to have helped you out, my princess."

I stared at the sight in front of me. A picture of bliss and contentment filled the majestic rose garden. I swelled with pride because I know I am very blessed to be serving this royal family. I smiled affectionately at my master's obvious happiness. Life as a butler can never get any better.


End file.
